1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting an operational status of a semiconductor equipment, and more particularly, to a method for detecting statuses of components of a semiconductor equipment according to an audio frequency signal generated from the semiconductor equipment while the semiconductor equipment is working, and an associated apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With a long term operation of a semiconductor equipment, components of the semiconductor equipment will suffer from aging or wear. Therefore, to prevent wafers from being damaged due to the aged or worn components, an engineer uses special tools to check the statuses of the components of the semiconductor equipment. Furthermore, the engineer can also check these statuses by visual inspection or listening to the sound generated from the semiconductor equipment.
However, because each person has a unique sensation while listening to the same audio frequency, when the engineer listens to the sound generated from the semiconductor equipment to determine the statuses of the components, each engineer checks the statuses of the components according to his experience, which means the determinations are not objective. In addition, humans generally have less sensitivity to sounds having a frequency greater than 1 kHz, so the engineer may not truly determine whether components are aged or worn.